drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
George Benson
George Benson (Pittsburgh, 22 de marzo de 1943) es un guitarrista estadounidense de jazz; ha hecho también algunas exitosas aportaciones al jazz vocal (su voz es grave y su canto similar en su manierismo al de artistas como Stevie Wonder y Donny Hathaway). Se trata de uno de los artistas de jazz más populares de las últimas décadas, habiendo recibido además encendidos elogios por parte de la crítica. Niño virtuoso de la guitarra, grabó su primer single "It should have been me" a la edad de los 10 años. Su música ha abarcado tanto el swing y el bop como el hard bop, el quiet storm y la fusión del jazz con el pop y el soul; en Benson se pueden reconocer las influencias de Charlie Christian y Wes Montgomery. Es un guitarrista con un gran dominio de la velocidad de ejecución y del swing. Reseña biográfica Benson comenzó su carrera artística como cantante, actuando en nightclubs a los ocho años y grabando cuatro caras para el sello X de RCA en 1954; formó también una banda de rock a los 17 en la que ya tocaba la guitarra. Su audición de las grabaciones de Christian, Montgomery y Charlie Parker le llevaron a interesarse en el jazz y, hacia 1962, empezó a tocar en la banda de Brother Jack McDuff. Tras formar su grupo en 1965, Benson grabó dos discos de soul jazz y hard bop para Columbia y colaboró en otros discos con artistas como Miles Davis, en Miles in the Sky. Firmó con Verve en 1967 y, tras la muerte de Montgomery, el productor Creed Taylor le hizo grabar con grandes conjuntos en A&M (1968-1969) y CTI (1971-1976). Estos discos le convirtieron en una estella dentro del mundo del jazz, popularmente empezó a adquirir resonancia tras prodigarse más en lo vocal tras firmar con Warner Bros. en 1976. Su primer disco para esta compañía, Breezin', se convirtió en un éxito gracias a su solo vocal en la canción "This Masquerade" lo que le llevó a frecuentar la fusión con el pop, cuya culminación fue el disco producido por Quincy Jones, Give Me the Night (1980). Durante los ochenta frecuentó material comercial dejando su guitarra únicamente como acompañamiento. A finales de los ochenta, volvió a terrenos jazzísticos grabando un disco de estándares, Tenderly, y otro con la banda de Basie, en los que su guitarra volvió a tener protagonismo. Su oscilación entre el jazz y el pop ha sido frecuente desde entonces.... Selección discográfica 1964: George Benson/Jack McDuff (Prestige) 1965: It's Uptown (Columbia) 1967: Blue Benson (Polydor) 1968: Shape of Things to Come (A&M) 1969: The Other Side of Abbey Road (A&M) 1971: Beyond the Blue Horizon (Columbia/Legacy) 1975: Good King Bad (Columbia) 1980: Give Me the Night (Warner Bros.) 1989: Tenderly (Warner Bros.) 1998: Masquerade (Magnum) 1964: The New Boss Guitar 1965: This is Jazz, Vol. 9 1966: It's Uptown 1966: George Benson Cookbook Benson Burner (1966) Blue Benson (1967) Willow Weep For Me (1967) Giblet Gravy (1968) Shape of Things to Come (1968) Goodies (1968) Tell It Like It Is (1969) The other side of Abbey Road (1969) I Got A Woman And Some Blues (1970) Beyond the Blue Horizon (1971) - registrato nei Van Gelder Studios (Olanda) White Rabbit (1971) Jazz on a Sunday Afternoon Vol. 1 & 2 (1973) - Live Wichcraft (1973) - Live Body Talk (1973) Bad Benson (1974) In Concert-Carnegie Hall (1975) - Live Good King Bad (1975) Breezin' (1976) Benson & Farrell (1976) In Flight (1977) Livin' Inside Your Love (1977) Weekend in L.A. (1977) Space Album(1978) In Your Eyes (1978) Take Five (1979) Cast Your Fate to the Wind (1980) Give Me The Night (1980) GB (1981) The George Benson Collection (1981) Pacific Fire (1983) 20-20 (1984) Live in Concert (1984) - Live While The City Sleeps… (1986) Collaboration (1987) Twice the Love (1988) Tenderly (1989) Big Boss Band (1990) The Essence of George Benson (1992) Love Remembers (1993) The Most Exciting New Guitarist on the Jazz Scene (1994) California Dreamin' (1996) Lil Darlin' (1996) Thats Right (1996) Standing Together (1998) Masquerade (1998) The Masquerade Is Over (1999) Absolute Benson (2000) All Blues (2001) Blue Bossa (2002) After Hours (2002) Irreplaceable (2004) Golden Legends Live (2004) Jazz After Hours with George Benson (2005) Best of George Benson (2005) - Live Givin it up in collaborazione con Al Jarreau (2006) Enlaces externos *Sitio oficial de George Benson *Entrevista a George Benson Benson, George Benson, George Benson, George Benson, George Categoría:Personalidades de los Testigos de Jehová